S1-Episode 2: The Secret Talk (LO)
The question stuck like glue. When a group of Squids reach adulthood and are finally able to make their own independent choices(the ladder being to stay or leave the small faction) a huge parade and party is thrown for the grown Squids. And out of all odds, the special event was being held today. During this short period of time before the event, Jerome was getting fancy and was trying to look as "dapper" as a squid can be. Another squid, which was stated before, Gerald, was also trying to do the same of the former. Now, Gerald was more of a Dark Green then GB, and some say they had quite a resemblance. Other then that, this has led people to call poor Gerald a "shadow of GB's former self" and has quite a grudge against GB. GB was heading out to Jerome's house. He went to go tell Jerome that he was not attending the event. He first had to explain this to his parents, much to their shock and disapproval, but it had to be done. GB was not only anxious, but afraid of his friends answer. He knocked twice before Jerome opened the door, being quite surprised GB didn't look polished or anything. Just vanilla ol GB. "So from what I can infer, your not even going to attend the ceremony" Jerome asked. "Well...yea. Im just really what to at this point..." GB said. "Oh..well too bad then. Didn't expect you out of all people to drop out of this. I mean...after all that work and study gone to waste." Jerome finished. All GB could do was stand there speechless. There was really nothing he COULD say at that moment. "Well uh, hope you have a good time watching from the sidelines I guess." Jerome said slowly. If you could't tell all already, Jerome was really looking forward to marching by his only friend. To hear his friend conk out this far was really disappointing. "Look bud, don't worry about me! We still made it man, and that's what matters! We will be best friends to the end, no matter what!" GB said with a tone of inspiration in his voice. Jerome then smiled and gave a confident nod. This was his celebration day after all! No time to be looking down and depressed. With no hesitation, the two went to the ceremony. After the preparations were finished, the march and celebrations were about to start. But before this was about to commence, another Squid, by the name Kelvin had a special speech to say. He was considered a hero by many, and for this to be his last moments in the Land Squid Pact was quite a sad and emotional moment. His exploits range from saving a bunch of tiny squids from a gang of Koopas, helping old squids with certain problems, and even taking a fatal blow for a important visitor. "Well, my fellow squids..." Kelvin started. His speech was well said to say the least(having the full speech would just be to emotional to explain...) "Pfft, I bet this was staged" Gerald said in a rude matter. He was then met with a plethora of shushs and a kick from some other person. Afterwards, the ceremony started! Cheers and crys were met throughout all of the squid pact. GB waving and high-fived his friend Jerome as he proudly marched, finally being a adult. Now you would think today GB would go worry free, but atlas that wasn't the case. You see, GB cheered on his bets friend, he went to get snacks for him and his friend. But when nearing the soda pop stand, he over heard a conversation in the background between and yellow and orange squid. "Those fools won't know what hit em...its sad really." the orange said. "What do you mean?" the yellow one asked. "Haven't your parents tell you ANYTHING? They make it out to be like theirs sunshine and rainbows out their, but it ain't! All their is, is sorrow, pain, labor, dirt, tears, blood, betrayal, traitors, and don't even get me started on the way they run things out their! Its their wild savages put in a cage to see how long they can last before their kill each other!" the orange one explained. "Why, do you think your exaggerating? It can;t be that bad!" the yellow one said. "Oh, but it is! Honestly, going out their is just suicide at this point. Your better off leaving this damned island all together. I don't know what the so called "ruler" of this island was thinking letting these wild beast off their leashes. We're lucky to have a good enough army to defend against such animals! Hell, I even think they PAY this corrupted "pact" not to snitch on the matter. Luckily, my parents cared about me and don't allow me to become another ones dinner!" the orange said disgustingly. "Woah dude, you may be listening TO much conspiracies their buddy." the yellow one said concerning. "Ya know what, go ahead, become another's dinner for all I care! You'll look back at this conversation and regret not following my advice!" the orange one said with a loud voice. And with that, the orange one departed looking quite peeved. GB was speechless. And once more, his worry's grew.